Backside metallization techniques are used in the field of semiconductor processing for a variety of devices such as microprocessors, laser diodes and other optical devices, power devices, radio frequency devices, and microwave devices. Backside metallization regions may provide heat dissipation pathways, mechanical stability, and bond the die to the package. Die bonding is often achieved by using the backside metallization regions as solder contacts or as contacts to under bump metallization structures. In addition to acting as a thermal interface and bonding the die to the packaging, backside metallization regions may also interface with the internal circuitry of the device by connecting to redistribution layers and through-silicon vias. Such connections may act as an electrical interface between the die and the packaging.